This investigation supplements earlier studies done by SRI in collaboration with Dr. Bowen and Dr. Mirth to develop a fluoride releasing device for intraoral use. The safety and pharmacokinetics of the device is being evaluated preliminary to possible clinical studies of its anticaries benefits. Preliminary studies in the subhuman primate suggest that the appliance will adhere to the teeth for releasing fluoride at the appropriate rate.